<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kiss, kiss, fall in love by sparkleseungs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395337">kiss, kiss, fall in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleseungs/pseuds/sparkleseungs'>sparkleseungs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Making Out, guided kissing, hyunjin teaches jisung how to kiss basically, i mention minho once, minor College AU, new boyfriends!, no really pointless fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:59:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleseungs/pseuds/sparkleseungs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung doesn't know how to kiss. Hyunjin teaches him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kiss, kiss, fall in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>helllllloooo friends !! im back hehe after maybe 3 weeks? idk ive been in a sorta writing slump as of late and i literally have 6 wips i have not completed but i thought of this perfect hyunsung one shot and i realized ive never written hyunsung before !! so excited! this is also fluff without a plot please just let me write this self indulgent fic ,, </p>
<p>i also created a curiouscat! link can be found on my twt profile (@giggleseungs) or just here https://curiouscat.me/fairyinnie idk if u can click it but o well! feel free to leave me any feedback, requests, questions about my writing process, wips, anything! but do be nice i have feelings as well! </p>
<p>on to the fic! enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>  “Jinnie?” Jisung blurts out the thought that has been floating in his brain for the past few weeks. His eyes were burning from looking at his tablet for too long, his sketch screaming at him to be completed, but he has no urge to pick up his pencil again. His head is resting on the too soft pillow Hyunjin threw at him a while back and his gaze trains itself on the random pineapple-shaped stain on their dorm room ceiling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “Hm?” His boyfriend replies, his focus still on his online economics lecture. His fingers, however, were busy spinning a pencil left and right, only succeeding in giving Jisung a headache. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” Jisung wants to swallow his words back up upon seeing the expression that forms on Hyunjin’s face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Startled, Hyunjin stops his movement and tucks the pencil behind his ear. Blinking dumbfoundedly a few times, he responds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “Well, you just seemed uncomfortable with it that’s all. I didn’t wanna freak you out.” He then scratches the back of his neck and a pang of guilt rings in Jisung. Jisung’s eyes run over every possible thing they could run over, from the cluttered Faber castell watercolours strewn all over his desk to the unstrung guitar that lay at the corner of their less than a hundred square feet room. Anything to avoid Hyunjin’s piercing stare. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “Sung?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “I uh, just, haven’t really kissed anyone before and all.” Jisung’s cheeks begin to feel the familiar burn he felt whenever he got embarrassed and suddenly the stack of unfolded laundry at the foot of Hyunjin’s bed looked particularly interesting to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Han Jisung, an almost 21-year-old art major has never had a boyfriend as serious as Hyunjin and logically has never kissed anyone before. Unless he counts the drunk girl in the club who tried to who ended up missing and kissed the corner of his lips. The painfully gay Jisung does not count that as a kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “Well, do you want me to teach you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “You don’t mind?” Jisung’s eyes nearly pop out of his eye sockets. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “I’m literally your boyfriend, I’d love to. And It’s okay, really. I’m honoured you want me to teach you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “Who else could you possibly ask?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  All Hyunjin gets in return is a small shrug. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “I mean I could ask Minho Hyung? I bet he’d love to teach me.” Jisung takes a discarded pillow and whacks the older playfully on the thigh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “Stop being such a brat and just come here.” Hyunjin takes out his airpods and places them on their bedside table. He then playfully orders Jisung over with a come hither motion using his pointer finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Jisung obeys and scoots all the way to Hyunjin’s side of the bed. Clad in just shirts that haven’t seen the light of day and sleep shorts, their cold bare knees knock against each other. The two lock eyes and stare at each other without uttering a word. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “Hi,” Jisung says dumbly, allowing a little grin which he knew drives Hyunjin crazy to form upon his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “Hello yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “Well, firstly you need to relax. Take a deep breath in.” Jisung does. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “Now close your eyes.” Jisung hesitates. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “It’s just me okay?” Hyunjin’s left hand comes up to stroke Jisung’s jaw with the pads of his fingers, trailing all the way up to the apples of his cheeks. Jisung’s ears warm at his boyfriend’s caresses and nods dumbly, unable to give him a verbal response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “There’s no need to be afraid.” Hyunjin’s other hand rests on Jisung’s smaller one and he instantly feels all the worry wash away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “Close your eyes.” Hyunjin’s velvety smooth voice comes again. This time Jisung listens. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “Yea there you go baby.” Jisung’s heart lurches at the nickname, but his eyes remain shut. His heart vibrates embarrassingly loud in his chest and he prays Hyunjin can’t hear it. The bed creaks slightly as Hyunjin places his weight towards Jisung slowly and he has to force himself to stay exactly where he was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “You ready?” Hyunjin’s warm breath glosses over Jisung’s lips ever so slightly and Jisung releases the breath he has been holding in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “Yea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  The next thing he knew, Hyunjin’s plump pillowy lips were on his. The unexpected pressure causes Jisung’s eyes to blow right back open and his first instinct is to pull away, which he does regretfully. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “I’m sorry, I panicked.” Jisung’s gaze meets the blue crumpled sheets between them as his head droops down in shame. Hyunjin’s fingers lift his head up and Jisung is looking right back at Hyunjin’s glossy brown orbs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “It’s okay, we’ll try again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Jisung nods unsure, but with Hyunjin looking at him with such earnesty and hope, he is willing to try again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “This time you try to kiss back? Just go with the flow honestly, it’s a lot easier than it looks.” The familiar scent of Hyunjin’s woody cologne nudges Jisung to respond with more confidence than before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Hyunjin’s hand clasps around the nape of Jisung’s neck and he leans forward to plant his lips on Jisung’s again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Jisung freezes; it was <em> finally </em> happening, Hyunjin kissing him and it was even better than he could ever imagine it. Pixie dust rains all over him and out of nowhere and Jisung’s heart starts to soar.  After a second or so, he kisses back; Clumsily, and amateur-like but kisses back all the same. Jisung hands Hyunjin the reins and stumbles after like a newborn baby learning how to walk, so he lets Hyunjin pick up the slack. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Jisung swears his heart stops beating when he feels Hyunjin’s lips move against his and he mutters under his breath. <em> That’s it baby, you’re so good at this.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Such a simple compliment paired with the use of his favourite pet name has Jisung overflowing with confidence, so he adds more pressure and chases after Hyunjin fervently. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Hyunjin tastes faintly of the dark chocolate he was munching on not too long ago, mixed artistically with his infamous artificially flavoured cherry lip balm he always carries around and Jisung cannot get enough of it. He drinks in Hyunjin’s taste till his head spins and his mouth almost runs dry, but he continues to kiss back as eagerly as he can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Hyunjin’s hands trace imaginary shapes at the bottom of Jisung’s spine, sending shivers ghosting through his entire body and they push him towards the elder. Without breaking their kiss, Jisung crawls onto Hyunjin’s lap and trips slightly, eliciting a shower of giggles from Hyunjin. It does not take long for Jisung to realize that Hyunjin has a habit of talking while kissing. This time he mumbles, <em> Slow down baby boy.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  If Jisung does not combust before, he certainly will have then. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  After what feels like a minute or so, Hyunjin’s tongue pokes at the seam of Jisung’s lips and he lets him in without much thought. Jisung breathes out a soft sigh into Hyunjin the moment Hyunjin’s tongue prods against his, earning yet another giggle from the older. The longer hair Hyunjin has been growing out for the past 2 months feel amazing in Jisung’s fingers as he cards through them and tugs softly every so often, enjoying the sounds that escape Hyunjin’s mouth when he does so. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  With a final peck, Hyunjin pulls away and leans his forehead against Jisung’s. The pair are panting and out of breath, nonetheless, big smiles creep on their faces. Hyunjin’s hair is even messier than before, his lips swollen and pinker than usual, no thanks to Jisung himself. His smile grows even bigger. He did that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “Your heart is beating like crazy.” Hyunjin mumbles. His hand has found its place in the centre of Jisung’s chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “I know what’s gonna make it beat even faster.” A devilish grin paints itself on Hyunjin’s face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Jisung has no time to protest before Hyunjin latches his lips on his exposed collarbone. Curse Hyunjin and his oversized t-shirts. Red hot fire was blazing right in the centre of Jisung’s chest, right where his heart is supposed to be. He is now straddling Hyunjin’s thighs comfortably, loving the way he fits like a missing puzzle piece as Hyunjin leaves fleeting butterfly kisses all over his collarbones, too light to form any lasting marks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Jisung’s hands have a mind of its own and move from the roots of Hyunjin’s hair to the bottom of his shirt, gripping softly and tightening ever so often whenever Hyunjin brushes past a particularly sensitive part of his neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Arching his back towards the unfamiliar pleasure, a whine leaves Jisung’s throat before he can comprehend it. A hand immediately clasps itself right over Jisung’s mouth in shock. Hyunjin is nothing more than amused and chooses to hum in response. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>   My Jisungie. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   Jisung’s face turns so red it is almost the same colour as Hyunjin’s red graphic tee. Maybe even a shade darker.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  He then marks a path right up Jisung’s throat, his jawline, to the shell of his ear, down to his eyelids, cheeks and finally the corner of his lips. A trail of ice and fire treads right on it’s heels. A final passionate kiss is planted right on Jisung’s lips before Hyunjin calls it a day and pulls away. Jisung’s eyes flutter back open and he’s met with Hyunjin gnawing his bottom lip. A moment of silence washes over the room before Hyunjin breaks it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “So? Was I a good enough teacher?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “Uh, I-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Hyunjin smiles and uses the sleeve of his sweater to wipe around the saliva that is glistening on the skin of Jisung’s lips. Jisung’s tongue darts out to run over his heavily swollen bottom lip unconsciously. He does not miss the way Hyunjin’s gaze darts down to them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “I think you need to revise what you went through again just to make sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “That, I can do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>